


sugar honey ice tea

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Reunions, alien invasion aftermath, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: DBAKEIRO ASKED:Darling I’m back! So, I don’t let’s see: you know the scene in Madagascar where they reunite and at first is super sweet and the Sweet Honey Iced Tea! I am in big trouble??? I hope you know the one because I want that scenario with the boys reuniting after this week’s apocalypse and one of them was supposed to be benched but they still suited up and now they are in big trouble for it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	sugar honey ice tea

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha hi! thanks for the prompt <3 (tho I did have to go look it up ksdjhfjkdah I haven’t seen that movie in a long time lol)

Dick stretches, something in his back twinging painfully. All around him, alien bodies lay unconscious or dead, and weird alien gunk is everywhere—his body, his escrima sticks, the streets, the buildings.

It’s probably not a good thing that he’s so desensitized to the sight of yet another alien invasion that he just wipes his sticks off and starts to step towards the congregation of heroes, a block and a half away. He can see his family, Donna and Kory and Clark, plus a few Green Lanterns, thankfully. Best of all—Roy. He calls out, “Arsenal!”

Roy turns, and though it’s a little hard to see from so far away, he thinks he smiles. “Wings!”

They head towards each other, and Dick—he’s just so relieved to see that Roy made it out, that he says “Arsenal!” again.

“Wings!”

“Arsenal!” Dick laughs.

They’re close, now, and he thinks he’s going to go in for a hug. It doesn’t matter that they’re in public and people will see. He wants that hug, dammit.

But then Roy says, “Wings!” again, and he doesn’t sound as happy as he did a second ago. And his face changes, from a smile to a judgmental scowl. And Dick remembers that, oh right, he’s not supposed to be here, or fighting at all. And that Roy was the one who told him to stay in their bed or so help him.

Dick takes a step back, and then another and another. Roy keeps coming forward.

“I’m gonna kill you!” He yells. 

“Oh, shit,” Dick curses, twisting around and running off to escape the lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615132212243972096/p-darling-irsquom-back-so-i-donrsquot)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
